


Pretty in Pink

by superpotterlock (fvalconbridge)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Married Couple, Mentions of Masturbation, NSFW Art, Not Beta Read, PWP without Porn, Panty Kink, Stiles Stilinski in Panties, picture messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvalconbridge/pseuds/superpotterlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is by far one of the best ideas Stiles has had in a long time, he's totally going to outdo Derek this time. The other man is always surprising him with new kinky things to try, but this time Stiles is going to be the one with the surprise. And woah, what a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Babydoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babydoll/gifts).



 

Stiles admired himself in the mirror, looking at himself from different angles. Damn, he looked good. He grinned at his reflection, happy with the image that smiled back at him.

 

They were a deep pink, satiny, with a black lace band. The material was soft against his already swollen cock. He licked his lips as he watched the material darken slightly from where his cock twitched and leaked. It felt restrictive, his cock trapped as it strained against his panties. He was flustered to discover that he liked it.

 

He groaned and gripped himself through his underwear. His panties were going to be soaked by the time Derek got home, but really, that was all part of the fun.

 

This was by far one of the best ideas he'd had in a long time; he was totally going to outdo Derek this time. The other man was always surprising him with new kinky things to try, but this time Stiles was going to be the one with the surprise.

 

 

He had stumbled across the website completely by accident; it was easy to do when you were browsing on Google. One minute he was researching mating rituals for the bestiary and the next he found himself onto xdress.com. It had been a complete accident... but as he stared at all those muscled men in such tiny, pretty panties, Stiles knew that he had to have a pair. He had to know how they felt and how they looked and more than anything he wanted to know what Derek would think of them. His husband had some seriously kinky fetishes and the image of Derek dropping to his knees and burying his face into Stiles’ panties was something he knew was a realistic scenario.

 

That’s why Stiles had already fingered himself open, made himself wet and stretched and ready for Derek to fuck as soon as he walked in the door.

 

Like the good little husband he was, he was going to get Derek’s dinner ready while he waited, playing on Derek’s domesticity kink because apparently taking care of each other was a turn on.

 

 

Stiles gave himself a cheeky wink before he made his way across the apartment, he was feeling really good about himself and there was a skip to his step.

 

He grabbed an apron from the hook and draped it over his head, it was actually Cora’s but what she didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her. He didn’t normally wear aprons but since he was almost naked he thought it would be best – he had images of trying to explain to Melissa in the ER exactly how he had managed to burn his penis. Yeah... not tonight... The apron was a white and pink and made Stiles feel pretty as he tried it around his waist because yeah, it matched his underwear, what a perfect coincidence.

 

 

He turned the cooker on; happy he had already prepared everything, so it just needed cooking. He was feeling pretty on edge, fidgety under his own skin. He had pushed himself pretty close to the edge; he had sat in Derek’s favourite arm chair, panties around his ankles as he fucked himself with his fingers. It was hard not to come as he had thought about his husband walking in the door and catching him and though he hadn’t been caught, Stiles knew that Derek would be able to tell the next time he sat there, so it would be a nice surprise for him.

 

 

Stiles was sat on the counter and staring at the clock tick around, pleased when the hand finally hit eight. He smiled and picked up his phone, waiting for it to ring. Stiles answered it the second it lit up.

 

 

“Hello baby,” he greeted, hoping that Derek could hear his rapid heartbeat down the line, hear how excited he was.

 

 

“Hey,” he said. “I erm, I’m on my way home. I’ve locked up for the night. Look Stiles, is everything okay?”

 

 

“Everything’s perfectly fine, you should get home as soon as you can. I have a surprise for you...” he hung up the phone and then opened his messages, he pressed send on a picture he had took earlier – one of him with his legs splayed wide and three fingers stuffed in his ass. That way Derek would already be worked up when he got home.

 

 

He got a message 30 seconds later saying: fuck you, I almost crashed the car. Stiles laughed.

 

 

Derek must have broken a few laws because within five minutes he was storming through the apartment, stripping off his tie and shirt as he walked. He froze dead on the spot as he noticed Stiles in the kitchen.

 

 

“See something you like?” Stiles took delight in smirking at him as he slowly pulled the string on the apron as he untied it. He threw it aside.

 

 

“Fuck,” Derek mumbled and closed the distance between them within seconds, kissing Stiles with everything he had. He picked him up as if he was weightless and sat him on the counter, Stiles relaxed back onto his elbows and bit his lip. “God, look at you,” he whispered, and stroked his hand over Stiles’ cock tenting in his panties. “Beautiful.”

 

 

Stiles smiled and flushed in the pleasure of Derek’s words. He was right with his fantasy, because Derek pulled the material over him tighter and then licked a strip up the hard line of his dick through it, further soaking the material. He moaned into the fabric as he breathed deep.

 

 

Stiles cried out as Derek sucked on the head of his dick as it peeked out the top of his underwear.

 

 

“Gonna fuck you,” Derek promised as he ripped the underwear down until it was mid-thigh. “You all ready for me, huh?” Stiles nodded and sunk down the counter so his ass was at the edge, knees to his chest, panties still caught on his thighs.

 

 

The sound of Derek’s belt dropping to the door and his zipper opening made Stiles shiver in anticipation. They had been married for seven years, but Stiles never got used to the feeling of Derek bare inside of him, never got used the intensity he felt from being so close to another person. Derek was Stiles’ soul mate.

 

 

As he pushed inside Stiles squirmed and grabbed onto Derek’s solid bicep. He hissed slightly, no amount of preparation was ever enough to accommodate Derek easily, there was always a little burn but Stiles had learned to love it.

 

 

“Okay, okay, move,” he mumbled and then pulled at Derek so he could connect their mouths again.

 

 

Derek gripped Stiles by his hips and fucked into him in short, fast thrusts that left Stiles flying towards orgasm a lot faster than he should. Derek fucked him selfishly, hammering into him and making his ass slide across the counter with the force of it.

 

 

They struggled to keep their mouths connected but they managed it, desperate to feel each other’s kiss.

 

 

“Such a good surprise, gonna put these on for me later baby, wanna eat you out while you wear them.” Stiles nodded and moaned, ready to agree to let Derek do anything to him. He rolled his hips and tried to meet Derek half way, chasing his orgasm but he couldn’t, the angle had him pinned against the counter.

 

 

“Please, Derek, make me come.”

 

 

Derek was surprisingly good at doing what Stiles’ wanted, he pulled at Stiles’ hips, changing the angle as he nailed his prostate, fucking into him harder, deeper. Stiles moaned and scratched at Derek’s arms as he came all over himself, and seconds later, he was coming again, Derek punching a dry orgasm out of him as he came inside his ass, knotting them together.

 

 

“Love you so much,” Derek muttered against his lips. “Making dinner for me like a good mate, taking care of-“

 

 

“Oh fuck, dinner!” Stiles exclaimed, a second before the sprinklers activated. He punched Derek and glared at him as it rained around them. “You’re a werewolf, did you not smell the burning!?”

 

 

“I was too busy being balls deep inside you!”

 

 

Stiles frowned as he stared down at where they were tied together and then up at the sprinklers.

 

 

They wouldn’t be able to move anytime soon.

 

 

“For fuck sake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like my fics? Check out my [website!](www.faith-valconbridge.squarespace.com) And my [blog!](http://superpotterlock.tumblr.com/)


End file.
